


Call me maybe

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny calls Dean at an unusual hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me maybe

Dean couldn't imagine anyone calling him this late at night. He was on his way to pick up Sam after he left to look for Amelia, but decided to stop at a motel to get some sleep when he realized he was dozing off. He knew Sam wouldn't be happy about it, but it was what he had to do; otherwise, he could've gotten to Benny with Martin, and he couldn't allow that either. It was the only way he had of keeping both of them safe.

That being said, he couldn't imagine anyone but Sam calling him at this hour, maybe to complain about the fact that he hadn't picked him up yet; when the caller ID read "Benny" on it, he quickly picked it up and answered the call of his disappeared friend.

"Benny" he mumbles to the phone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean" the vamp's rough voice reassures him. "I just wanted to let you know I'm lying low, and got out of the state. Wondering which way to go now."

"I found Martin's body" Dean tells him, and can already hear him sigh. "Elizabeth told me everything, you know, but still... you do know what this means to Sam?"

"He couldn't be too happy about it, could he?" it wasn't hard to picture the small grin on Benny's face on the other end of the line. "I'm really sorry I got you into all this trouble, brother."

"It's alright, man" he assured him. "I just... wished we had hanged around a little longer, that's all."

"I'm here right now. We're talking..."

Dean grins. "Not the kind of activity I had in mind."

Benny's voice suddenly went serious. "You're not with your brother, are you?"

"Not right now" he confessed, lying on the bed. "Man, I wish you were here right now. I miss you."

"I miss you too, brother. You can't imagine how much" Benny thinks for a moment, then speaks. "So, what are you wearing?"

"I was sleeping, Benny. Just wearing my underwear right now" he looks down on his body as if to confirm.

"Those tight black boxers of yours I like?" Benny flicked his tongue, making a mental picture of it, as a hand went down his crotch.

"Those are the ones" Dean started pulling them down. "They are off now, though."

"That's nice..." Benny lets out a small groan as he begins to stroke his cock, picturing a naked Dean Winchester on his bed, opening that round ass for him to take.

Dean can't help but imagine what Benny's doing on the other end. The noises he made left little to the imagination, though. He remembers the first time they were together, after returning in Purgatory, on the very woods he released him in; it was messy and in a hurry, but at the same time passionate and hot. So very hot.

He could hear how Benny increased his pace, jacking off faster as he could hear him touching himself. Dean allows his finger to go down to his stiff member, passing by and ending in his hole. He licks the finger and inserts it, letting out a moan that he knows drives Benny crazy. He continues fingering himself while Benny whispers very dirty things through the phone, and he could feel the vampire was close. He took out his finger and started jacking off himself.

Soon, he could hear how Benny came with a loud groan, and it didn't take much for him to finish off either. The cum falls into his hand and some of it jumps into his chest; he gently pats the pink head of his cock as the orgasm fills his body, both lovers panting heavily through the telephone. He can hear Benny chuckle on the other end.

"Wish I was there to see it, brother."

"You will soon, Benny" Dean manages to mumble. "You will, I promise."


End file.
